


Manners

by nietzscheantrout



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A little bit of biting. just a little, Bottom! Will, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Marks, Power Bottom, Riding, Smut, Teasing, Top! Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nietzscheantrout/pseuds/nietzscheantrout
Summary: Will had spent a week driving Hannibal up the wall. Quite frankly, it was hot to watch him squirm and not be able to do anything about it. Lecter figured he could knock Will down a notch by posing him the challenge of describing exactly what he wanted them to do. Little did he know Will would have no issue with that.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952038
Comments: 5
Kudos: 143





	Manners

“Will,” Hannibal’s voice was stern, but not yet threatening. He was in their kitchen, slaving over a wellington. Lecter stood at the stove, peacefully stirring the duxelle as Will innocently wrapped his arms around him from behind.

“I know what you’re doing,” Hannibal muttered in annoyance, feeling the man’s lips on the back of his neck. For the last week, Will had been making it his goal to irk Lecter left and right. They had just settled down from being on the run for a tedious few months, and Hannibal was struggling to adjust to living with someone else. Sure, it was Will Graham, but it was the same Will Graham that left his dirty clothes everywhere, the same Will that cracked open cans of cold soup and did little else but grab a spoon, the same Will that had an affinity for rearranging Hannibal’s pocket squares just to watch him fume. This was a new, playful side of Will, and Hannibal couldn’t exactly say he hated it, but Will always found the most inconvenient moments to get affectionate.

“Mmm, just twenty minutes of your time, Dr. Lecter,” Will mused, pulling him closer. To be quite honest, it was hot to see Hannibal annoyed. Will was a textbook rude person down to every little thing, and the power of knowing Lecter wouldn’t dare kill him was overwhelming. _After everything that happened, I deserve to have a little bit of fun_ , he reckoned.  
  
Hannibal huffed. It was frustrating how much control Will had over him, waltzing around the house, doing whatever he pleased. “Alright, we don’t even need twenty. Ten minutes,” Will’s hands slid down to Hannibal’s hips, squeezing them for a moment. The man pulled away briefly to put his duxelle in the blender, happily returning to Will’s grasp. He wasn’t going to give him what he wanted that easy, especially not after he’s been a brute all week. “What exactly is it that you want us to do, Will? Please, include as many details as possible.” He smirked, if only for a moment. Will was rude, flirty, occasionally bratty, but he wasn’t immune to getting flustered. 

Graham’s interest was immediately piqued. The joy of their relationship was that for every ball Will threw in Lecter’s court, he expertly dribbled and returned five more. Their ability to weave words certainly made things interesting, and Hannibal was really about to test his limits with this one.

“Very well, then. I’d prefer if you could look at me though,” Will watched him begin to cut the pastry expertly, momentarily feeling apprehensive about the knife in his hand but swiveling Hannibal to look him in his eyes. Lecter looked back at him, reading pure and utter conviction in Will’s face. The boy had something planned and it was impossible to say what - but he knew he was ready for it. His ears began to flush a bright red as Will’s mouth opened, letting out nothing but pure, unadulterated, filth. 

“I want to use you, Mr. Lecter,” he deliberately omitted the “Dr.”, watching Hannibal’s eye twitch in annoyance. Will’s hand wrapped around the man’s tie, pulling him close enough to feel Will’s breath against his lips. “I want you to be nothing but a neat little toy for me to play around with,” he murmured, voice now low and scruffy. His lips spread into a smirk when he saw a familiar look in Lecter’s eyes. He was unwillingly surrendering to Will’s game. And all it took was two sentences.

“You’re my beautiful, handsome man, but, quite frankly, I can’t wait to rip this ugly suit off of you,” Will bit his lip innocently, batting his doelike eyelashes up at Hannibal, whose breathing was getting more labored by the minute. “This suit was actually-” Hannibal started to protest, being met with a finger to his lips. Will was shushing him! He could almost feel the steam coming out of his ears.

“I’m not finished,” Will simply stated, unbuttoning Hannibal’s blazer sweetly. “I’d love to bend you over the counter and have you at my disposal. Though perhaps I’ll spare you the indignity of the kitchen if you ask nicely.” His lips met the corner of Hannibal’s mouth for a quick kiss as he removed the man’s blazer. Will’s eyes flashed with something mischievous and Lecter knew what would happen next. He watched his custom-tailored designer suit jacket land on the kitchen floor. 

He leaned in, lips meeting Hannibal’s ear as he whispered, “I want to ride you until you can’t remember your own name.” Lecter took in a sharp breath, feeling his trousers get tighter and tighter by the moment. He opened his mouth to respond, giving his brain a few seconds to catch up with his body. “Where will it be, Dr. Lecter? In here, or shall I grant you the kindness of the bedroom?” His lips retreated and he was yet again staring straight through Hannibal, wanting to bathe in the look in his eyes for eternity. There was desperation written all over his face. At this moment, he was willing to lay down his life just for the opportunity to taste Will’s lips.

Hannibal gulped, suddenly aware of the dryness in his throat. Will’s gaze penetrated him offensively, and yet he couldn’t seem to look away. “The bedroom,” he said quietly, knowing that Will wouldn’t take that for an answer. 

“Oh, Hannibal, where are your manners?” He teased, loosening his tie and beginning to unbutton Lecter’s shirt.

“The bedroom,” Lecter started again, clenching his teeth, “please.”

The magic word was all Will needed to hear, giving Hannibal an approving look before grabbing his arm and dragging him to the bedroom at lighting speed. They were practically running up the stairs, and Will silently cursed Hannibal’s choice of house. Once they reached the top, Will pinned Hannibal against the wall for a few moments, stealing a much-needed, hungry kiss from his lips. Lecter reciprocated, moaning into his mouth and pulling Will close. Graham pulled off just as Hannibal got into it, tutting quietly, “not here, my love. The bedroom.”

By the time they made it, they were aching in every sense of the word. Hannibal dragged Will into another kiss, sucking on his bottom lip. His hands tangled up in the shorter man’s unruly locks, tugging on them forcefully as Will’s tongue explored the insides of his mouth. He licked his teeth, tasting the red wine they’d indulged in earlier, listening to Lecter moan yet again. It was so easy to get him worked up sometimes. 

Will grabbed his tie again, using it as an impromptu leash and pulling him onto the bed. He sat down, letting Hannibal straddle him, needily grinding as they continued to kiss. Lecter’s hands worked on removing Will’s shirt, swiftly unbuttoning it with surgical precision. Will leaned back, allowing Hannibal to get on top of him as they kissed, hands running down the man’s hairy chest. Will pulled off his shirt and then Hannibal’s, eager fingers caressing every millimeter of skin that was within reach. “You’re going to be such a good ride,” he near-whispered. His hands lingered on Hannibal’s neck for a few moments, tracing over the marks that he’d left just last week. There was nothing better than seeing him so embarrassed.

Graham pulled away for a moment, admiring his breathless, hungry cannibal. “I want you inside me,” he said hoarsely, kissing up Lecter’s neck and not hesitating to graze his teeth over the previous marks. Will smiled smugly, giving him a kiss on the chin before he moved from under him, getting on top of Hannibal instead. 

He made light work of removing Hannibal’s pants, doing the same to his own as they kissed. Lecter reached into the bedside drawer, pulling out a bottle of pineapple-flavored lube. Will had sent him on a night venture to procure a bottle last week and this was all the store had left. Hannibal could no longer smell pineapple without thinking about Will.

Will pulled off his underwear, throwing it across the room dramatically and watching Lecter lube his fingers up, slotting a digit into him promptly. Graham moaned wantonly, pressing a kiss to his lips. Both of them had become no stranger to getting properly stretched. Will thought back to their elaborate shower sessions; skin on skin, drenched in water and shampoo, kissing endlessly. He was only lost in thought for a moment before Hannibal added a second finger, making sure to use ample lubricant. Will sighed against his neck, momentarily absorbing the peace of Lecter’s tender fingers inside him. His hand traveled down to Hannibal’s cock, wrapping around it eagerly and starting to stroke. He watched as Lecter groaned, immediately bucking into Will’s hand.

“You’re so sensitive, it’s embarrassing,” Will teased lightly, moaning as Hannibal picked up his pace, thrusting 3 fingers inside of him confidently. Lecter applied some pressure inside of Will, thoroughly scissoring his fingers as he leaned forward to suck on Will's earlobe, eliciting a whine from the younger man. “Come on, I’m ready,” he murmured, excited to get on top of Hannibal. To own him.

Hannibal pulled his fingers out, lovingly kissing his fiance. His smile was displaced by yet another moan as Will lubed him up before using Lecter’s shoulders to steady himself. He slowly but surely lowered himself, eyes glued to Hannibal’s as he batted his eyelashes once again. “Can’t believe I’m about to make a mess of your silk sheets, Dr. Lecter,” he murmured as he began to move, humming as he adjusted to the feeling. 

Within moments, he was grinding confidently, hands on the back of Hannibal’s neck as he bounced. His breaths were shallow and heated as he watched Lecter begin to pump his cock. Will clenched around him, smirking as Hannibal threw his head back momentarily, looking back at him with half-lidded eyes. He wrapped his arms around the man, nails dragging threateningly down his back. That was certainly going to leave a mark, and Hannibal wasn’t complaining even for a second. He returned the favor, hands making their way to Will’s hips as he thrust upwards against him, hands digging into his thighs enough to leave sizable bruises. Just as his last ones were starting to heal.

Will swatted his hands away promptly, giving him a stern look. “You’ve got a lot of autonomy for a toy,” he murmured, speeding up his movements. Lecter groaned in embarrassment, feeling vulnerable and exposed. He would never admit it, but he loved it when Will did with him as he pleased. At this point, Hannibal was quite literally in shambles. His lips were parted and letting out a string of moans and expletives in a language that Will didn’t understand, and it didn’t matter. Lecter’s neck was brandished with new marks, and sweat dripped down his temple as he leaned back against the headboard, letting Will take him any way he wanted.

He reached for Will’s cock again, stroking it in tandem with his motions as he repositioned his hips slightly, smirking as Will let out an obnoxiously whorish moan. Graham was in his element; curls damp and sticking to his forehead, glasses askew and foggy on his face, back slick with sweat. With Hannibal twitching inside of him, it was all too much to take in at once. He let out another string of whines as he felt the familiar pressure build up in him. The hairs on the nape of his neck stood up as he came, riding out his orgasm desperately. His face made his way into the crook of Hannibal’s neck, teeth sinking into it as he clenched his ass.

Hannibal fucked upwards, captivated by the beauty of Will enjoying himself with no guilt. He thrust hard and fast, cumming moments after Will, encased in warmth and relaxed in the arms of his lover. He let out a final sharp breath, looking up at the ceiling as he tried to steady his breath and heart rate. Lecter was limp against the bed, truly used beyond belief. Dinner could probably wait until much, much later. 

“You know, for all the grief I give you, you’re not bad in bed,” Will smiled smugly, giving him a kiss on the lips. “Come on, then, Dr. Chef. You have a pompous dish to finish.”

Of course, Will couldn’t last a single moment without teasing him. Hannibal had no complaints. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy day 3!
> 
> I hope everyone is doing well and this is a self-indulgent Asshole! Will appreciation fic. I live for making Hannibal Lecter squirm and swoon simultaneously. 
> 
> Hope everyone is feeling okay!
> 
> \- Newt xxx


End file.
